sapphirefoxxfandomcom-20200213-history
Matchmaker
Matchmaker is a series created and produced by Sam Mokler (SapphireFoxx), and is one of the most crucial pieces of the Sapphirefoxx Lore, as it tells the story of how Chris and Isabel got to be a couple. This series happens alongside the ecents of the Fractured Comics and happens before Awakening. Synopsis The cast of Different Perspectives makes their return, this time in animated form. Set in the summer after DP ended, during the events of Fractured, what trouble will Chris, Jessica, Christina, Holly, and Isabelle get into? Characters Main Chris Chris young is a warlock from the Emerald bloodline. He inherited his powers from his diseased father, Nolan Young, but he hadn't found out about his powers until August of the previous year. He became Isabel's apprentice, in order to learn more about his powers, and seems to be doing extraordinarily, as he has gone up three tiers in one summer. To read more about him click here. Isabel Isabel is a tier 5 witch from the Sapphire bloodline that offers to teach the Youngs about their powers. It seems her most cherished apprentice is Chris, since he is the most determined of the three youngs. To read more about her click here. Supporting Claire Claire is Isabel's best friend and belongs to the Gold bloodline. She knew from the very begining that Isabel was paying a lot of attention to Chris, her "Top student". As she saw this, Claire begins initiative "Matchmaker", to put Isabel and Chris together in a relationship. Jessica Jessica Young is Chris' younger sister. She never had any hardships with Holly, but she seems more open to the idea of Chris dating Isabel. Christina Christina Young is Chris' twin and creation. She seems to be on Holly's side of things, as she was always supportive of Chris' relationship with her, even with the constant arguments. Tertiary Holly Holly Allen is Chris' girlfrend for the series. She's pretty bossy towards Chris, as she always tells Chris what to wear, what to say, and even what know about her. Scarlett Scarlett Young is Chris' mom. She had no idea about the powers her children have, despite being married to a warlock, or so it seems. Norah Norah Arrington is Isabel's mom, she's only seen in episode 9. Mark Mark is Chris' stepdad and Scarlett's second husband. He's seen only in episodes 11 and 12. Trivia * This series involves a lot of cameos (particularly in episode 11), as many different characters from other series and One-Shots are spotted, like: ** Kevin, from Too Good To Put Down, in episode 1. ** Alyssa, form Getting Into Character, in episode 11. ** Robin, from Halloween Switch, in episode 11. ** Miles, from Two Sexy Errors, in episode 11. ** Middle School Isabel and Claire, from Little Witches, in episode 11. * A snippet of Undercover Agent is also seen, through a TV in Chris' house, thus revealing Undercover Agent is a show within the SapphireFoxx Universe. * The ending song for evey episode is "Your Love", by Spiritual Plague. Category:Animations